


Coda Challenge #19 - "Invincible"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: While being held hostage, Jemma asks Fitz for the unthinkable (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 5x17 -The Honeymoon).





	Coda Challenge #19 - "Invincible"

Ruby paced the room, glaring at them while von Strucker studied the machine’s schematics attentively. This was hardly the first (or possibly last) time they’d been taken hostage by the enemy. They’d been in similar situations, it’s true. But never quite so dire… The fate of their team, not to mention the entire world, was in their hands.

Jemma took advantage of the blonde girl’s momentary distraction and turned to her husband.

“Fitz…” she began. “I hate to ask, but–”

“No.” The reply was firm. He already what she was going to ask him. “I can’t do it, Jemma. I can’t stand it, I can’t…”

“Yes, I agree that it’s risky, and I know that you’re scared.”

“I’m not,” he interjected. “I’m not scared. I’m terrified of it, Jemma.”

 _It._ The part of himself that rocked him to the very core – the evil Hydra mastermind that he’d been turned into in the Framework… The Doctor.

“I’m terrified that if somehow I let him out again, I might not come back… ever,” Fitz admitted brokenly. “I can’t do that to you.” He eyed her stomach, with a sudden softness. “Or to her.”

It was the first time he’d spoken so gently and honestly of their unborn daughter. The poor girl hadn’t even been conceived yet and there was already so much at stake for her… She needed her parents. That was certain.

But there was something else Jemma Anne Fitzsimmons knew for certain. They were _invincible_.

Jemma took Fitz’s hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

“Whatever happens, whatever we go through… none of that matters,” she whispered passionately.

He rolled his eyes. “Please… not the invincible theory again, Jemma.”

“Yes! Because we _are_ invincible. And I _know_ , that no matter what we go through, we’re gonna be just fine. I _know_ that we can get back from it.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. The love and trust that coursed between them was palpable.

“Alright,” Fitz agreed. If letting his inner demon out was the solution here… if it would save them, all three of them… then that’s what he would do. He closed his eyes. “I’m not sure how to do it.”

Jemma gave his hand another squeeze.

“Just trust me… and let go.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Okay, okay... I know that, while The Doctor is a pretty formidable enemy, Ruby and von Strucker probably wouldn't tremble at the sight of him. Still, I liked the idea of The Doctor vs. Ruby/vonStrucker.


End file.
